With the development of user devices, users may access and exchange information anywhere and anytime. Typically, these user devices offer users a variety of services and applications. For example, these user devices may provide telephone service, e-mail service, texting service, as well as access to the Internet, social networks, etc.
In today's marketplace, developers provide users with a variety of styles for these user devices. For example, the user device may take the form of a candy-bar style, a clamshell style, or a slider style. The user device having a slider style comprises a slider mechanism to allow one portion of the user device to slide away from another portion of the user device.